Un mejor deseo
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Miharu despierta luego de que su deseo ya ha sido concedido por el Shinrabansho. Shonen ai, YoitexMiharu. Drabble.


_**Primero que nada, un saludo a los que están leyendo este fic.**_

_**Creo que es el primer YoitexMiharu en español (o puede que incluso sea el primer fic de Nabari no Ou en español)**_

_**Debo aclarar que este fic lo creé con mis pocos conocimientos sobre la serie (he visto hasta el capítulo 14, y del manga no he leido nada). También debo aclarar que trata sobre una suposición**_ **_de final para la serie (un final que, personalmente me gustaría).  
_**

_**Espero que lo disfruten.**_

**Nota:**** _esta serie no me pertenece, ya que ha sido creada por la mangaka Yuhki Kamatani._**

**Un mejor deseo**

Miharu despertó. Se encontraba en la estación de trenes, exactamente en el vagón donde entabló la primera conversación con _él. _Se sentía aturdido y sólo era capaz de mirar a la altura del piso. Intentó recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Intentó recordar el deseo pedido al Shinrabansho. Todo parecía confuso y borroso, mas en su interior sentía el dolor de lo ocurrido. Su pecho estaba oprimido al punto de que las lágrimas brotaron sin dar aviso, nublándole la vista.

_¿Lo he eliminado?_

_¿He muerto con él?_

El cuerpo del pequeño estaba con vida (aunque no era del todo seguro) sin embargo, su alma, sus sueños, sus ilusiones se habían marchado con aquel hombre al que tanto amó. Ahora era un simple cuerpo, como lo fue antes de conocerlo.

_Al final no fui capaz de pedirle que se quedara._

_Al final no fui capaz de hacerlo feliz._

_Al final he vuelto a lo que era antes._

_Al final he cometido un error…_

Sintió que algo cálido le acariciaba la mejilla. Algo tan vivo que incluso tenía la potencia de entregarle una esperanza en el que era el momento más lúgubre de su existencia.

Aquella caricia lo hizo despertar.

Se encontraba en el vagón de aquel importante tren. Estaba recostado en el piso del vagón. Pero esta vez, sus ojos fueron capaces de mirar más arriba de la altura del piso. Fueron capaces de observar a la persona que le propiciaba esas dulces caricias en su mejilla. Sus lágrimas brotaron con aún más fuerza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Miharu?- el menor no pudo responder; se encontraba ahogado en sollozos. Simplemente tomó la mano que lo acariciaba, presionándola con fuerza para comprobar si lo que estaba viviendo era real.

_Él está conmigo._

_Ahora, sólo deseo, que este minuto dure para siempre._

_¿Estaré siendo muy exigente?_

Pasaron así, tomados de la mano, mirándose fijamente, incontables minutos, (tal vez fueron horas, pero ellos no lo notaron) hasta el momento en que Miharu rompió, con temor, aquel silencio.

- ¿Me odias?- preguntó, con voz temblorosa y totalmente temerosa de la respuesta. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía como si fuera a explotar, y el tiempo transcurrido entre la pregunta y la respuesta (que sólo fueron un par de minutos) se le hicieron eternos.

- ¿Tengo motivos para odiarte? – contestó el joven de hermosos ojos azules.

- Hice lo contrario a lo que me pediste, lo contrario a lo acordado desde un principio- hizo una pausa para contener las lágrimas- no borré tu existencia, por el contrario, la extendí.

- Miharu…- las mejillas del mayor adquirieron un color rojizo, que antes, nunca hubiesen podido adquirir, y en su boca se dibujó la sonrisa más dulce jamás imaginada por el menor, que quedó atónito con sólo verla- ¿harás que mi existencia valga la pena?

El antiguo contenedor del Hijutsu no podía dimensionar lo que escuchaba.

_Yo te enseñaré a vivir._

_Te protegeré._

_Te cuidaré._

_Pero por sobre todo… te amaré._

El chico de ojos verdes se acercó, para aumentar su reflejo en los azules ojos del mayor. Acortó la distancia entre ambos logrando unir sus labios dulcemente.

Ahora ambos estaban ruborizados y sonrientes.

Miharu escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven de vestimenta negra.

- No te arrepentirás, Yoite… eso lo puedo prometer.

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios para saber que opinan.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo...**_


End file.
